Hotel Transylvania and Friends
A crossover series where the cast of Hotel Transylvania and their friends go on different adventures. Cast Dracula.png|Dracula Mavis3.jpg|Mavis Johnnyht2.png|Jonathan Dennis3.jpg|Dennis Winnieht2.png|Winnie Ericka.png|Ericka Van Helsing Vlad.png|Vlad Frank full body.jpg|Frankenstein Mrsfrankht2.png|Eunice Wayne ht3.png|Wayne Werewolf Wanda ht3.png|Wanda Werewolf Murray full body.jpg|Murray GriffinTheInvisibleMan.jpg|Griffin Crystal-0.png|Crystal FolPCVQsqwk.jpg|Blobby Tinkles Promo.png|Tinkles Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png|Humphrey Kate.jpg|Kate Emotionsio.png|Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear Bing Bong.jpg|Bing Bong Riley Andersen (Official Image).png|Riley Andersen Nick_and_Judy_Render.png|Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps Lewis Robinson (1).png|Lewis Robinson Wilbur-Robinson.png|Wilbur Robinson Home oh and tip.png|Oh and Tip Groupchars.png|Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Penny Peterson Family's Gru.PNG|Gru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, and Agnes Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Bob, and Stuart The Lego Movie Emmet.jpg|Emmet Brickowski The Lego Movie Wyldstyle.jpg|Wyldstyle Otis and Friends Dancing.png|Otis, Pip, Abby, Duke, Pig, Freddie, and Peck Gene, Jailbreak and Hi-5.png|Gene, Jailbreak, and Hi-5 Alex_render.png|Alex Addie_McCallister_render.png|Addie McCallister Gnome-alone-key-art-sm.jpg|Chloe Gnome-alone-key-art-sm1.jpg|Liam Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton Felicie.png|Felicie Milliner Victor-profile.png|Victor Migo smallfoot.png|Migo Percy_smallfoot.png|Percy Patterson ABMOVIEFLOCK.png|Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Terrence, and the Blues Blu and Jewel's Family.PNG|Blu, Jewel, Tiago, Bia, and Carla Baymax and Hiro.PNG|Hiro Hamada and Baymax Chicken-little_Gang.jpg|Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, and Fish Out of Water Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico Era-do-gelo.png|Manny, Sid, Diego, and Scrat Footer_charactors.png|Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Sally Brown, and Franklin Little red haired girl peanuts movie.png|The Little Red Haired Girl Max and duke pets.png|Max and Duke Zzzbobandlarry.jpg|Bob the Cucumber and Larry the Tomato Frozensisters.png|Elsa and Anna Olaf transparent pose.png|Olaf Kung fu panda tv show stars.png|Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis Jnfriends2.PNG|Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Sheen Esteevz, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, and Nick Dean MrsBoo.jpg|Boo Lou (Cats and Dogs).jpg|Lou the Dog Coraline render.png|Coraline Jones 9 render.jpg|9 Norman render.png|Norman Babcock Courtney Babcock render.png|Courtney Babcock Victor_frankenstein_frankenweenie.png|Victor Frankenstein Kubo render.png|Kubo LoudFamily.png|The Loud Kids Poppy trolls.png|Poppy Branch 2 trolls.png|Branch Megamind.jpg|Megamind Jack Frost (1).jpg|Jack Frost Character main Nod.png|Nod Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine Toothless the Dragon.png|Toothless Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins Audrey (Universal).png|Audrey Lightning mcqueen cars 3.png|Lightning McQueen Mater cars 3.png|Mater Sally cars 3.png|Sally Carerra Ginger.jpg|Ginger Fallback.png|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, and Jack Jack Parr Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick Lani-aliikai-surfs-up-27.jpg|Lani Aliikai Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Disney-minnie-mouse-clip-art-images-7-galore-2.png|Minnie Mouse Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn Rider - KH3.png|Flynn Rider Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood Sam Sparks 2.png|Sam Sparks 1904 kv-chara-left02.png|Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Bo Peep 1904 kv-chara-right02.png|Ducky and Bunny 1904 kv-chara-right01.png|Forky Wanda and Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda Timmy Turner.jpg|Timmy Turner Valiant.png|Valiant Valiant1.jpg|Nurse Victoria Eggs_boxtrolls.jpg|Eggs Winnie boxtroll.png|Winifred Portley-Rind Soren (WB).png|Soren Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png|Bodi RDdarma.PNG|Darma RDgermur.PNG|Germur Angus Scattergood.png|Angus Scattergood Khampa.png|Khampa FleetwoodYak.png|Fleetwood Yak Brodi (Adult).png|Brodi NEW Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson Marge Character Set.png|Marge Simpson Bart Simpson 200px.png|Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson Yi render.png|Yi Peng.png|Peng Jin.png|Jin Portrait large.png|June Bailey Wallace.png|Wallace AGromitPicture.png|Gromit FMSTFIS13.png|James P. Sullivan FMSTFIM15.png|Mike Wazowski Big-hero-6.jpg|Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred Fleegle Bingo Drooper & Snorky (The Banana Splits) as Extras.jpg|Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky Moxy.png|Moxy Mandy (UglyDolls).png|Mandy UglyDog (UglyDolls).png|Uglydog Wages (UglyDolls).png|Wages Babo (UglyDolls).png|Babo Ox (UglyDolls).png|Ox Lucky Bat (UglyDolls).png|Lucky Bat Miles Morales.png|Miles Morales/Spider-Man Peter-parker-in-spiderman-into-the-spider-verse-movie-poster-5k-31-1280x2120-1.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man Gwen_Stacy_(Into_the_Spider-verse).png|Gwen Stacey Spider-Man Noir (Into the Spider-verse).png|Spider-Man Noir Peni Parker (Into the Spider-verse).png|Peni Parker and Sp///der Spider-Ham (Into the Spider-verse).png|Spider-Ham Pinkfong.png|Pinkfong Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly Marco diaz by marco diaz-d9aex49.png|Marco Diaz Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Lacey and Katie.png|Lacey and Katie Bunny 2016.png|Bunny Bell 2016.png|Bell Blisstina utonium vector 2 by greenmachine987-dbyty7k.png|Blisstina Utonium Horton (Fox).png|Horton the Elephant and Morton the Mouse TTG Robin.png|Robin Starfire.jpg|Starfire Beast boy (TTG).jpg|Beast Boy Raven (TTG).png|Raven Cyborg (TTG).jpg|Cyborg 1558234428025 trimmed.png|Bolt and Penny Forrester Mittens.png|Mittens Rhino2.png|Rhino Hu Infobox.png|Hu Dusty Firefighter.png|Dusty Crophopper Skipper planes.png|Skipper Riley 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob 5.png|Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star Squidward spongebob squarepants.png|Squidward Tentacles Mr. krabs spongebob squarepants.png|Mr. Krabs Capture The Flag group.png|Mike Goldwing, Amy Gonzalez, Marty Farr, Igor, Frank Goldwing, Scott Goldwing, Samantha Goldwing, and Tess Mr. Link.png|Mr. Link Sir Lionel Frost.png|Sir Lionel Frost Adelina Fortnight.png|Adelina Fortnight Episodes * Hotel Transylvania and Friends' Jungle Adventure * Hotel Transylvania and Friends: Van Helsing's Revenge *Hotel Transylvania and Friends: The Systar Kidnapping Category:Randoms Category:Crossovers Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof